How to Become an Admin
'How to Become an Admin' This page is for any users who are considering or would like to become an administrator. Being an admin is not ''just about editing a lot and being a respectful user towards others. It's a big responsibility and should be taken very seriously, so please read these requirements carefully. This is 'not 'a page to sign up for adminship in the comments, this is merely a page to show you the requirements for becoming an admin and your future responsibilities. This will include what you will have to do in situations of trolls, sockpuppets, spamming, vandalism, chat issues, arguments, cussing etc. Basic Requirements *You must have '''at least' 280 useful mainspace edits (adding information not simply adding links, correcting grammar etc.). You can check how many you have . *You must have proven to be a trustworthy, responsible and active user. *You can't have any serious chat bans or blocks. *You must edit actively and weekly. Daily would give you a higher posibility of becoming admin but weekly works too. *You must know the policies and follow them carefully. *You must be online at least once a week. *You must be on good terms with the other users of the wiki. *You must have been on the wiki for at least 2 months. Admin Abilities Administrators have the ability to ban, block and kick users from the wiki and chat. They also have the ability to rollback pages after being vandalised, spammed etc. They can change users rights (turn someone into a chat moderator, b-crat, rollback, admin) and delete pages. You will know when someone is an admin if they have a star by their name on chat or if they have the title ADMIN (in our case we had it changed to CANCER SURVIVOR) on their userpage. Admins can also lock pages to prevent a certain group of users to edit them (wikia contributors or non-admins). Overall their abilities are: *Banning, blocking, kicking users *Edting MediaWiki *Deleting pages *Locking pages *Changing the wiki navigation bar *Changing the wiki interface (wordmark, favicon, background) *Blocking IP addresses *Enabling wiki features (chat, message wall) What do admins do to help the wiki? Administators are here to stop trolls, sockpuppets and delete vandalism and spam, they are here to maintain the wiki civilized and up-to-date, to settle arguments and help new users adapt to the wiki. They're here to help the wiki look better, have more edits, pages, photos, videos and encourage others to join. They are not ''just users with a few extra buttons. It is '''not '''expected for people to treat administrators as if they were royalty but is it crucial to respect them and all they do for the wiki. What should admins not do? Admins should not use their powers to take advantage over people, such as threatening to ban someone because they do not agree with their opinion or if they've had an argument. They cannot simply grant random people user rights or fool around with the admin dashboard (such as messing up the interface on purpose). Any administrator who is caught doing the following will have their rights taken away: *Sockpuppeting *Trolling *Messing up the interface on purpose *Messing with the admin dashboard *Threatening users *Taking advantage of their abilities *Breaking policies that every user should follow, '''including users with rights.' List of current admins *Darfol * Everderp Category:Site administration Category:Administrators Category:Site maintenance Category:Templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Policy